Dying to Know
by Headacheing
Summary: Alexa has never really had much special about her. She was plain looking with average grades, and she played a sport or two. The only thing unique about her is that she was the only person in her school to become best friends with a cripple. But then, that friend introduces her to a world where she can be unique, and different. That is, if she survives long enough to get there.


**Yes, I realize this will suck. No, I don't really care at the moment. I just wanted to put something out there for once. If you don't like it, don't read it. I won't be offended by any flames as I wrote this a few years ago and don't even remember what it's about, but I will probably continue it eventually.**

 **Disclaimer: No, my name is not Rick Riordan, therefor this is not mine, I'm only making my own version of it here. Not claiming anything but my OCs, and if they appear to be related to any person, living, dead, or non-human, trust me. It's strictly coincidental.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Chapter 1: I wanted a pony, not a goat

It was a regular day at school, that came with a regular week at school that came with a regular month, a regular year, and so on and so forth. With all the sameness and the routine, I can't say I wasn't glad for the weekend! Two days of eating, sleeping, and reading. I smiled as I pictured the break, where there would be no annoying classmates, no long lunch lines, and the only people would be the characters in my book (besides my parents of course). It would be absolute paradise.

The bell forced me to shake the fantasy from my mind and start on my way to my next class. I ducked through the hallway, weaving between the thick netting of students and wound my way to room 42, English. I've always dreaded that class, because dyslexia pulled me back in everything we were supposed to do. Even so, I managed to get through it. With help…

My friend Tyler may or may not tell me what ever is on the info sheets the teacher hands out before assignments. It's not like I asked him to! He just does it, and why would I tell him to stop? I can't read it on my own without a serious headache and a ton of frustration, so now that I don't even have to try, it's a win/win situation! Well, a win for me, not much of a difference for anyone else… Let's just call it a good thing and leave it alone.

That class was so confusing, it blew by without me having any sort of clue what was happening. Thankfully, it was the last class of the day! I ran to my locker and fussed with the combination, not noticing someone was standing next to me until I accidentally slammed my locker door open into his face. I jumped and tried to find out who I'd hit, because he was now surrounded by a small group of about four fawning girls. I gave up on trying to find out the identity as one of the girls glared at me venomously, and I went back to shoving my binders into my bag.

No sooner had I zipped my bag and grabbed my tennis racquet than the guy was back where he was when I opened the door. "What was that for?" he whined. I rolled my eyes as I saw who it was. Aaron Post. A.K.A., the kid with a wallet bigger than his brain, the most notorious sack of bricks in the second grade. Yeah, I know he was in seventh along with the rest of us, but I was being nice. I doubt he actually earned his way past kindergarten.

"It was an accident." I shut my locker and started to walk away but I was unfortunately pursued.

"Okay, doesn't really matter. I didn't come so you'd try to break my nose." I kept walking, hoping he'd stop following me before I got to the tennis court. "I actually came to ask you something."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? If it involves English, you should be warned that you won't leave here with all your teeth." I kept walking, smirking at his slight hesitation.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you-" he was cut off as Tyler came hobbling up, panting.

"Alexa, your mom is waiting outside. We have to leave, now!" with that, he grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the door.

"Why is mom here? What about tennis? What the heck is happening?!" I asked frantically as he continued to yank me out the door with surprising strength for a crippled kid.

"Just come on!" he yelled at me, eyes clouded with fear. I heard a crash behind me and decided to go with Tyler. He kicked off his shoes and lead me across the street to my mom's car, but there was something that confused me.

"What happened to your feet?!" I yelled wide eyed, and he started to explain, but another crash, closer this time, made him dive through the open door of the van and pull me with him. He was lucky enough to land on the seat, while I face planted into the floor.

"Sorry!" he said quickly to me and slammed the door. "Hannah, go! Now!" he screamed at my mom as she floored it and pulled onto the highway. Tyler helped me up onto the seat, and already my nose was turning purple.

"A little warning next time?" I said, trying to keep the swelling down. "I didn't have much time! Look, you're a demigod and I'm a satyr. Now we need to get you to camp before that empousa kills you!" he said frantically, looking out the window at the road behind us.

"… What?" was my only response.

My head was spinning. I had never heard half those words, and I had never been to any camp before. _Maybe this is all a dream? It seems possible that those weren't even real words!_ All of a sudden, the car slammed to the right and started crashing through the city we had exited the highway into. People screamed and ran out of the way, and my nose was smashed against the seat in front of me.

My face went numb with pain as the car started spinning and careening down alleys. It went on like this for what would've seemed like hours had we been going any slower, but now it felt like mere seconds of complete confusion and mayhem. But then, it all stopped. The car stopped spinning, my nose stopped hurting, the lights stopped shining, everything fell out of the world. I was out cold.


End file.
